The Buddy System
by bluepools
Summary: Freshman in Konoha Academy, Naruto Uzumaki rides the school bus and abides by the rules of the 'Buddy System'. First years are paired with an upperclassman and for the first two weeks they are to be shown around by their senpai. Sasunaru.
1. Prologue

**Author' Note:** WOOT! New story! I was inspired by my school's policy on school buses XD Happy reading folks :D

Prologue

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, mother?" Uchiha Sasuke looked up from the history textbook on his desk and turned to face his mother standing by the door frame.

"Your father needs to talk to you downstairs." Giving him a sympathetic look, she turned and left. Sasuke bit his lip. Interacting with his family was something he definitely dreaded. He stood up from his chair and smoothed out the wrinkles on his dress pants and button up shirt. He walked out of his room and down the marble stairs his mother was so fond of. Stepping into the dining room, he bowed to his father who was sitting at the head of the table, shuffling through a pile of papers. He looked up when he heard Sasuke pull out a chair and sit down.

"You wanted to speak to me, Father?"

Uchiha Fugaku fixed his eyes on his younger son, "Sasuke, what do you think of the chauffer your mother hired for you?"

"Frank? He's very diligent. Why?"

"About Frank and the car, I'm going to have to give them to Itachi." Fugaku put up one hand to stop Sasuke's protests. "Itachi called the office today requested one more butler. Just so happens he's taken an interest in Frank. Seeing that your brother is in need of Frank, he will now be working for Itachi. The car that Frank drives will be going to Itachi as well."

"Then what will **I** ride to school? We live two miles away from school!"

Fugaku gave his son a hard look. "Have I taught you not to question my authority?" Sasuke clenched his fist. He bit the inside of his mouth so hard that it bled slightly. Clearing his throat, Uchiha Fugaku continued, "From here now on, you would be taking the school bus."

_You have __**got**__ to be kidding me… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaki! Get your ass down here!" Tsunade blew a lock of hair out of her eyes and grunted as she flipped the pancakes in the small stainless steel pan in her hand. Inhaling the delicious scent, Tsunade flipped them into the waiting plate on the kitchen table. Jiraiya sipped his mug of coffee and flipped another page of the newspaper. He scanned the text quickly, his eyes moving from one line to the next in lightning speed.

"Bah! Nothing good in the paper!" He complained as he folded it and put it on the table. "If you ask me, I think I would be better suited for writing the paper than any of those fools who do it now."

"Yeah right!" An energetic blonde with honey tanned skin and bright sky blue eyes ran into the kitchen, his sneakers skidding on the black and white tile floor as he stopped next o his aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Baa-chan." He glanced at Jiraiya. "Morning Ero-jiji."

"Sit down and eat your pancakes." Tsunade passed Naruto the plate of pancakes and a pitcher of syrup. The blonde grinned and poured half the pitcher of syrup onto his stack of pancakes.

"The way he eats, you'd think he'd get diabetes by now." Jiraiya commented over his mug of coffee.

"Eat faster, gaki! You're going to miss the bus!" Tsunade growled.

The kitsune frowned. "Why can't you just drive to school for god's sake!?" He swallowed his mouthful of pancakes and gulped down his milk. "You're the freaking principal! We're going the same way anyways!"

Jiraiya stuck a finger in his hear. "You're way too loud in the morning."

Iruka stepped into the kitchen, yawning. He smiled when he saw his adopted son at the table. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning, dad." The blonde replied as he handed his father a cup of orange juice. "Convince Baa-chan to drive me to school, dad!"

Iruka scratched his nose. "Naruto, you know she can't do that. She needs to keep the relationship between you and her a secret, or others would think she's favoring you." He sighed. "You'll get picked on. And you know I can't stand it when you get hurt." He patted his son on the back. "Come on, Konoha Academy has a school bus Buddy System. You'll make a new friend before you even get to school."

"Buddy system?"

"You'll be paired off with an upperclassman on the school bus so he can show you around the school on your first two weeks." Iruka smiled. "He'll be your 'buddy'."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That is one of the **gayest** things I've ever heard."

Tsunade smacked him on the head. "Shut up, brat! I came up with that ingenious idea!" Picking up the lean blonde by the collar of his orange shirt, she pulled him down the hall and shoved him out the door. Throwing his backpack at him, she smirked and slammed the door in his face.

Naruto cursed loudly at the shut door. "Watch your language!" All three of them shout from the kitchen on the other side of the door. The blonde winced and swung the backpack over his shoulder. He walked to the corner of his block and waited for the school bus. He looked up as a boy with a gray coat and red tattoos on his face joined him. A small yip came from inside the boy's hood and the head of a small beige dog with brown ears appeared at the crook of the boy's neck.

The boy grinned. "Inuzuka Kiba. That's Akamaru there." The dog barked in response.

Naruto grinned. He had made a friend already. "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Waiting for the bus too?"

"Yeah, you go to Konoha Academy too?"

"Yup, gonna spice that school up with a couple of pranks first to celebrate."

The blonde grinned from ear to ear. "That's music to my ears."

High-fiving, they began to conspire the first of their pranks. Akamaru barked and they looked up to see yellow school bus rolling up to the curb. The doors swung open and the bus driver grunted, "Get on, kids."

They climbed up the steps and walked down the aisle. Plopping onto seat, Naruto patted the seat next to him and offered it to Kiba. Kiba was about to sit down when the bus driver barked,

"Buddy-system! You sit with your senpais! Get your own seat, boy."

Kiba shrugged and sat on the seat across from Naruto. They both sat on the edge of the seats so they could lean across the aisle to whisper to each other about the plans they were making.

The bus lurched forward and screeched to a stop. The doors swung open and a tall and lean brunette stepped on. He had raven black hair and ivory white skin. His white button up shirt hugged his slightly muscular body. With his bookbag over one shoulder he walked up to the bus driver. She smiled up at the pretty boy and batted her eyelashes. Kiba and Naruto both gagged and pretended to throw up.

"Excuse me, would you check the list?" He asked.

"Oh, of course, Sasuke-kun." Scanning the list on the clipboard in her hands she looked up and called, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"You sit with him, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke took one quick look at his kohai and inwardly grimaced. This one looked like a complete idiot with the silly grin on his face. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the blonde.

"Move in," He said. "I need to sit."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right. You sit on the inside. I came here first!"

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, "Come on, Dobe."

"Teme! What did you just call me?!"

"Just move in Brat! I need to get this bus moving!" The bus driver yelled. Huffing, Naruto scooted over and grabbed his backpack with him. Kiba gave him a sympathetic look. Naruto's frown disappeared when he realized that he could still talk to his new friend if he reached over the older brunette sitting next to him.

"Oi, oi! Kiba!" Naruto called out. Sasuke looked at him in annoyance. Ignoring him, Naruto continued talking to Kiba as if the Uchiha wasn't there. Irritated, Sasuke put his headphones onto his ear and turned on some classical music. This was going to be a loooooong ride.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Yes, I am back from my hiatus. I hoped you guys enjoyed the prologue. Here's chapter one.

Chapter 1

The bus lurched forward and pulled into the school's parking lot. The bus driver turned around and yelled for the students to get off.

While Sasuke was taking his time putting his iPod back into his bag and straightening the wrinkles on his shirt, Naruto swung his bookbag over his shoulder and tapped his foot impatiently for the Uchiha to move. Sasuke looked up to see the blonde looming over him crossing him arms.

"Yes?"

"Can you speed it up a bit or just get up so I can move?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please?" Wordlessly, Sasuke stood up and swung his bookbag on one shoulder walked off the bus. Naruto stuck his tongue at the figure and walked to Kiba's seat. The dog-lover grinned and introduced him to his buddy who would be showing him around for the next to weeks.

"Naruto, this is Shikamaru. He's kind of a lazy ass, but he's cool."

Naruto grinned and offered his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The older boy with a pony-tail shook his hand and replied,

"Shikamaru Nara." He glanced out the window. "I see Sasuke neglected to show you the way." He yawned and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Just follow me if you need to."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks!"

"Shika-chan!" Naruto looked in the direction from which the voice came from and saw a curvy platinum blonde walking down the aisle towards them. She leaned over and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "Good morning." Shikamaru blushed slightly and grunted, looking away in embarrassment. The girl looked at the two gawking kohais and smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka. I'm Shika's girlfriend. Nice to meet you two." She turned around and pushed a petite brunette girl forward. "And this is Hinata, the first year I'm showing around."

The small girl blushed and stuttered, "N-nice to meet y-you guys." Suddenly a boy with thick bushy eyebrows clapped her on the back and beamed. He had a bowl-shaped haircut and was wearing a tight green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers.

"No need to stutter, my friend, we're in the spring time of youth! Let our fiery passions for learning burn in this academy!"

Ino winced and covered one ear with one delicate hand. "Yeah, and no need to shout." She looked at him. "And who might you be?"

"Ah, he's with me." A boy with long dark hair and pale eyes walked towards them. "Good morning, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata." He looked at Naruto and Kiba and nodded his greeting.

Ino smiled. "Hey there, Neji." Shikamaru grunted his response. Naruto looked at Neji's chest. It was flat.

Neji looked at the blonde. "Is there something on my shirt?"

"No, no, it's just, for a girl, you're completely and totally flat."

Ino bursted out in laughter and giggles while the other tried to keep straight faces. Only two people didn't find this amusing. Naruto, who was clueless as to why the Ino was laughing and why the others seemed to be holding back **their** laughter, and Neji, who was completely and totally **pissed**.

"I beg your pardon?" Neji managed to choke out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Girls don't like that being said to their face do they? You're pretty beautiful though." Naruto grinned.

Neji, taken aback, turned red for a moment and looked away. Regaining his cool composure, he cleared his throat. "Thank you for that compliment, but I am a boy."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he took a step back to look at Neji. His face turned beet red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

"I don't care if you're sorry or not, but get off this damn bus this instant!" The bus driver screeched. "I wanna get outta here!"

Ino glared at the woman. "The school pays you to drive the students to school and according to the school bus policies, you can't get 'outta here'" She hand quoted, "until every last one of the students are off of this bus. I suggest you treat us with some respect if you want us to get off right away." The woman huffed and turned around, refusing to reply. Smiling, Ino ushered the first years off the bus, the second years following her closely behind. They walked into the school and they senpais showed the younger students their classroom and walked off to their own with time to spare before the bell rung.

Naruto stretched and dumped his bags on his desk. Kiba dropped his bags on the desk behind him and sat on the chair, resting his feet on the desk. Naruto grinned and straddled the chair to face Kiba. Hinata shyly placed her bag on the desk next to Kiba and sat down. Lee sat in front of her, beside Naruto. They introduce themselves again so they would be a little more familiar with each other since they were all in the same class.

"So how about that dude you got as a buddy?" Kiba asked Naruto.

The blonde made a face. "That guy's a prick. I mean, did you see how he treated me this morning? He stole my seat when I was there first, ignored me for the whole ride to school, then just walked off when he was supposed to show me around!"

Lee frowned. "That certainly isn't very nice." They looked at Hinata for her opinion. She blushed nodded vigorously to show her agreement.

Kiba grinned mischievously. "We could always prank him to show him who's boss."

Hinata promptly shook her head. The others looked at her intently, waiting for her to speak. "I-I mean, what i-if he just had a b-bad day?"

Naruto thought it over and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He grinned. "Well, I'll just make friends with him when I see him during lunch right?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I hope you're right."

--

"Sasuke-kun, there's a small boy looking for you. He's waiting outside."

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura Haruno, a girl who's been chasing after him since elementary school, smiling tentatively at him. He nodded his thanks and went outside the classroom to see who it was.

"It's you."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah." He was willing to give their friendship another try. I Well, if they were going to be buddies for the next two weeks, the least he could do was become friends with him right? "I was wondering, maybe we could eat lunch together or something. You are my buddy and all."

Sasuke's mind blanked. Was this kid serious? Didn't he make it clear this morning that he did **not** enjoy having a buddy? What the hell was with the name 'buddy' anyways? It made high school reach another level of pointlessness. Not that it was in any way meaningful in the first place. Did people actually expect kids to learn when they were thrown into a small air tight class room with some guy who thought he was oh-so-smarter than his students? He could **not **stand that Sai-sensei. Who the hell did he think he was to ridicule him like that in front of the whole class about being tardy on the first day of class? What was his problem with penises anyways?

"Hellooooo? Can you hear me?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face hoping to catch his attention.

Sasuke coughed and cleared his throat. He has **got** to stop those mental rants of his. Sooner or later people were going to start thinking he was crazy. And most definitely, Sasuke was not. Perhaps. "What?"

"Lunch. Wanna eat lunch with me?"

The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

Naruto shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Uh…cause then you're my buddy…?" It sounded like a weak argument even to his ears.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. First the whole Frank thing and now this. He really didn't need any more problems. "If I say yes, will you go away?"

Naruto grinned, "So it's a yes, huh?" He clapped Sasuke on the back. "Man, Hinata was right. You were so asshole-ish because you were having a bad day." Naruto's blue eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "Uhh.. I didn't mean that.."

Sasuke looked at the younger boy from head to toe. He leaned against the windowsill in the hallway and crossed his arms. "You're the type to blurt out things without thinking aren't you?"

"Well, my dad says that. And baa-chan. Ooh, and my uncle, who's a total pervert."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and checked his watch. He was losing precious study time talking to this idiot. "Look," He said, getting to the point, "If we're going to have lunch together, I refuse to sit with your friend."

"Which one?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You have more than one?"

"Well, yeah. I just made some new ones when you got off the bus."

The raven mentally groaned. The blonde was exactly the type he strayed away from. Happy, loud, energetic, and most of all, friendly. "Alright, whatever. I don't want to sit with any of them."

The blonde chuckled, "If you wanted some alone time with me, you could have said so, Sasuke-_kun_."

An involuntary shiver went down Sasuke's spine at the blonde's flirtatious tone. Brushing it off as nothing, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Lunch starts at 12:00, and ends at 1:00. I'm only going to spend fifteen minute with you, alright?"

The blonde waved his hands nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah."

Without giving the blonde one more look, Sasuke headed back into his class. A couple boys he passed snickered while pointing at him. When he turned to face them they would look away as if pretending they didn't see Sasuke catch them laughing. Their sensei, a sliver haired teacher who always wore a mask covering the lower half of his face, came up to Sasuke and smiled at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his teacher. Whenever Kakashi was smiling at him, it usually meant Sasuke was going to get annoyed at whatever was going to happen next.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"Nothing." Kakashi said, continuing to smile at Sasuke.

Deciding to ignore his teacher, Sasuke flipped open a book and began to read. A group of girls passed his desk and giggled loudly. The raven, looked up from his book only to see his sensei still smiling at him. "You're annoying me."

"Sasuke-kuun."

A vein popped in his head. "What," He gritted out, "_sensei_?"

"Glad to see you're growing a sense of humor. Kukuku." Kakashi laughed and left his desk skipping away to bother another student.

Finally getting some silence, Sasuke began to read. Again.

"Sasuke-kun."

His hand balled into a fist. "What."

Sakura hesitantly neared his desk. "Umm, I know I'm bothering you right now, but I just have to tell you, you have a piece of paper stuck to your back."

The raven felt around on his back and ripped the piece of paper of his back. It read:

**I TOOK THE STICK OUT OF MY ASS. YOU CAN TALK TO ME NOW!  
**

Crumbling the paper up into a small ball, Sasuke vowed to have his revenge on a certain blonde.

--

Hinata smiled when Naruto came happily skipping into the classroom. "So have you made up with your senpai?" She asked tentatively.

The blonde grinned. "Oh, I think I did."

**Me: So hey, guys. I know, this chapter is pretty shitty. I don't like it very much myself. So it's okay if you diss it or something. Just remember, reviews make me happy, so start typing :) (I do however, like happy reviews better)**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Promised update, here you go. This chapter is just to get the story rolling, there isn't really anything significant in it, but I still hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 2

"I'm your homeroom and health teacher, Kakashi." The silver haired man scratched his chin. "Uhh..what else to say, huh." Kakashi distractedly looked at the book in his hands. _I should finish this up quickly if I want to read. _"Well, be good. I don't give much homework and I don't particularly care if you don't do it. Hmm. Well, mostly we'll be talking about sex, so we'll have a fun year." Kakashi grinned and plopped into his leather chair. He placed his feet on his desk and looked at the stunned faces of his students. "Do what ever you want, I'm going to read for a bit."

Naruto scratched his nose. He hoped the other teachers he would have wouldn't be this weird. He glanced around the classroom. Mentally gagging at a group of girls giggling over some guy, his eyes moved over to the guy they were fussing over. He reeled back in disgust. It was Sai Satoshi from middle school. The guy who always spoke about penises. Sai looked up from his sketchbook and smiled at Naruto. Naruto awkwardly forced a smile onto his face. Sai stood up from his desk, oblivious to the girls' following eyes. He walked over to Naruto's desk and stopped in front of it.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

The blonde subconsciously leaned back a little. "Uh..hello..Sai."

Kiba grinned. "Who's this guy, Naruto?" Hinata smiled politely and Lee was too busy arm wrestling himself to notice.

"Uhh..an old classmate from middle school."

Sai faked a hurt face. "Am I not considered a friend?"

"An old classmate-friend from middle school." Naruto laughed with effort glaring at Kiba to change the subject.

Kiba, getting the hint, patted Sai on the shoulder. Sai cringed at the sudden contact. "You have a girlfriend, Sai? Cause those girls over there are practically _drooling _over you, man!"

Sai stepped back and smiled. "I despise girls." He glanced at Hinata and she shrank back. Looking back to Naruto, he bowed slightly. "It was nice seeing you again, Naruto-kun." He walked back to his seat, ignoring any attempts of trying to start up a conversation with him from anyone.

Kiba made a face, "What a weird kid." He looked at Hinata. "Don't mind what he said, Hinata! I like girls!" Hinata turned scarlet and nodded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Too bad girls aren't too fond of you."

Kiba grinned and put Naruto in a headlock. "Say that again, fishcake!"

Naruto grunted and smirked, struggling against Kiba's hold. "It's true, dog-boy!"

Lee's eyes flashed. "I want to join in!" He jumped on Kiba's back, trying to put him in a hold. Kiba let go of Naruto, his hands flying to Lee's. "I can't breathe, Lee! I can't breathe!" Naruto laughed, while Lee sheepishly disengaged himself from Kiba. Hinata smiled and helped Kiba inspect his neck.

The bell rang and Kakashi glanced up from his book. "Look at your roster to see which classroom you're going to next."

Our four freshmen scanned their roster. Lee had gym, to his delight, Hinata had home ec, Kiba had world history, and Naruto had drama. They said their goodbyes and see you laters and went their separate ways, with promises to meet up at lunch. Naruto looked at his roster. Auditorium. Four flights down. He looked at his watch.

"I better get going."

---

When he got there, he was one of the last ones so he took one of the back seats in the auditorium. He looked behind him when he heard some familiar voices.

"There must be some mistake. I didn't apply for this class."

"Nope! There's no mistake! Konoha Academy is having drama class for the first year so we had to raffle for some guinea pigs. You're a lucky one, kid."

"I refuse to be an experiment! I demand to be taken out of this class!"

Naruto turned. Would the class just start already? His jaw dropped when he saw Sasuke and his uncle Jiraiya arguing.

"No can do, kiddo! What's done is done!"

"This is ridiculous!"

Jiraiya grinned, "I'll enjoy having you in my class." Sasuke balled his fists and grudgingly took a seat. The old man turned to walk when he spotted Naruto. "Hey! Brat!"

"W-what are you doing here, you old pervert!?"

"Why, I'm going to teach, of course!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "What would you know about drama?"

"Hmph! What wouldn't I? Do you know how much of heat and passion is in drama? I am the perfect candidate to teach such a subject!"

A long haired boy tossed his hair behind his shoulder irritatedly. "Can we start the class already, sensei?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Gosh, he didn't want to be here. First the school bus, then the little blonde ball of annoyance, now this? Speaking of the blonde, Sasuke looked at him. Why the hell was a freshman in a class with second years? He looked at Deidara Iwa, close partners to the CEO to one of his father's partnered companies. What luck he had. Deidara was an eyesore. He dressed, sounded, and looked like a woman. It was a shame to men that he had a dick. No matter how small it probably was. (A/N: This is Sasuke's pleasant opinion of Deidara!)

Jiraiya grinned and ruffled Naruto's hair. He walked up to the front of the auditorium and onto the stage. "So, you've probably heard me saying that this is the first year that Konoha Academy decided to have a drama class. Though some of you applied for this class, some recommended, and some randomly chosen, I can assure you, there will be at least one class you enjoy."

"What bullshit." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Now, there will be some acting required in this class, so people with stage fright better toughen up. There will be line memorizing, plays produced, and literature analyzing. Homework given will be primarily line memorizing, though there will be the occasional project. I will grade mostly based on effort. Tests will be acting out a character from a book of your choice from your own interpretations." Jiraiya clapped his hands. "Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hands.

Jiraiya grinned. "Great. Now, let's move onto our first project! The lovely classic, Fox and Hound!"

"Are you crazy, old man! That's a freaking cartoon!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde stupidity. Deidara turned and glanced at the sudden outburst. He scoffed and turned back around.

Jiraiya shook his head rubbed his temples. "It's also a novel written by Daniel Pratt Mannix IV in 1967, Naruto."

The blonde sank in his seat, slightly red. "Oh."

"Now, I expect everyone to have that book by this Friday. For now, let's just do an activity. Everyone, up on stage."

Groaning, students slowly gathered on the stage. Jiraiya smiled and sat down on the stage floor. "Sit around me in a circle, kiddos."

Naruto began to sit down when he got pushed away; he landed on his butt with a thud. Girls squished themselves between each other, fighting to sit next to Sasuke and Deidara. Naruto made a face and walked to another spot.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke said harshly to a girl who got pushed against him by another girl. Her lips trembled and her eyes teared up.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

Jiraiya frowned. "Alright, that's enough. You girls, get up and sit on the other side of the circle." He looked at the boys on the other side. "What are you guys doing? Move!" The boys hurriedly got up and moved to the other side, and somehow, Naruto found himself sitting in between Sasuke Uchiha and Deidara Iwa. Seems like no one wanted to sit in between these two. Somehow, he felt awkwardly uncomfortable. He could feel the rays of deadly glares the two of them traded. He glared at Jiraiya and the old man shrugged.

"Alright, let's get started. Each person turn to the right of you and introduce yourself, tell each other a little about yourself, and trade phone numbers in case one of you is absent and needs catching up." Multiple girls cursed loudly for not being able to sit next to the boys they wanted to. Naruto turned to his right and saw Deidara glaring intensely at Sasuke. The upperclassman glanced down at the blonde.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "Go ahead."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Deidara Iwa."

"Your hobbies?"

"Clay."

"How interesting." Naruto said sarcastically.

Deidara looked up from his nails. "Well, I don't hear anything worth of interest spouting out of your mouth."

"Well, I like eating ramen, playing with my dog, Kyuubi, making new friends, playing soccer, mak–"

"Soccer?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, I'm on the school team."

"Really?! I want to join!" Naruto grinned. "I was the midfielder in my old school!"

Deidara allowed himself a slight curve of lips, "Tryouts are next week." Girls nearly fainted when they saw their long haired god smile. They whipped out their phones and quickly took a picture.

"Man, I'm so going!" Naruto began fidgeting. He loved running up and down the field. He missed playing in a team, so he couldn't wait to play again.

"I suppose we had more in common than we thought."

Naruto smiled. "You're not that bad, I guess."

Deidara ran long slender fingers through his hair. "Same for you, Narato, was it?"

The blonde frowned, "Naruto."

Jiraiya glanced at his watch and cleared his throat. "Start finishing up! Trade the phone numbers."

Deidara took out a small pocket phonebook and a pen. "Your number?"

They traded phone numbers and Jiraiya spoke up again. "Now, turn to your left and do the exact same thing."

Naruto cringed when he turned and saw Sasuke's deadly glare. "Come on, it was a joke."

Sasuke recapped his pen. "Well, it sure wasn't funny. We know each other's names. Let's move on."

Naruto smiled, "Well, I like to–"

"I overheard what you said to Deidara, you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Well, alright. Then you tell me something about yourself."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I don't want a buddy. I was forced to take the school bus, so don't expect me to take care of you, or show you around."

Naruto scoffed. "Like I would expect those kinds of things from a bastard like you."

"Well, at least you're not as dumb as you look."

Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, "You don't have any friends do you?"

"I don't need any."

"Well, that's because you never had any." Naruto leaned forward and grinned, "You're actually a pretty lonely guy, aren't you?" Sasuke pushed the blonde's face away.

"And you're actually pretty annoying."

"Well, just come eat lunch with me and my friends. You'll know what it is like to have friends then. Then you'll want some." Naruto patted the raven on the cheek and Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"What am I? Some sort of dog?" Sasuke rubbed his cheek like it was dirty. "Haven't you heard of respecting your upperclassmen?" Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"Nope! Dogs are much cuter."

---

As promised, Sasuke sat with Naruto and his friends during lunch, much to his reluctance. Sasuke rested his head in his hand and lazily looked Naruto and his 'friends' over. He recognized the kid with the dog from the school bus, he saw fellow second years, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji and his girlfriend TenTen, and two other freshmen he didn't know.

Ino looked at Sasuke in wonder, "Don't you usually dwell in solitude?"

TenTen giggled, "You make him sound like some sort of creature." She picked up a grape and put it to Neji's mouth. "Say ah." Neji took the grape out of her hand and gently pushed it away. TenTen masked her hurt with a trembly laugh. "You can eat it yourself."

Ino, sensing something wrong, steered the attention away from the couple. "So Sasuke, why are you sitting here with us? You don't even eat, do you?"

Naruto grinned, "I'm taking him out for some air!"

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm not your dog, dobe."

Akamaru barked. "Yeah, what's wrong with being a dog!?" Kiba protested.

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well, first of all, the smell." Lee shot up from his seat,

"Do worry, Kiba-kun, students in the springtime in their youth will tend to smell a little!"

Kiba looked at him in shock, "So I do smell?!" He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, "Smell me, Hinata!!" The pale eyed girl turned red from head to toe and Ino batted Kiba away.

"What kind of boy tells a girl to smell them?!" Ino chided him. She turned to her boyfriend. "And what kind of boy sleeps all day?! Wake up, Shikamaru! It's lunch time! Wake up!"

Kiba leaned towards Naruto and whispered, "Make sure I never get a girlfriend like her." The blonde grinned,

"If you even get one, that is." Kiba feinted a punch at him. The blonde looked at Sasuke's bored face. "If you're bored, you can eat you know."

"I don't eat school lunch." He looked at Naruto's tray with disregard.

Naruto grinned, "What do you eat?"

Sasuke felt his face heat up a little. He cleared his throat, "Stop sticking your face so near mine."

"So what do you eat," Naruto smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Only things that my personal chef makes.

"So you're a spoiled rich boy?"

"No, and don't talk with your mouth full." Sasuke breathed in deeply. "I just don't like treading in new waters."

Naruto and Kiba laughed. "What a pussy," The blonde said.

Sasuke glared at them. "At least I won't spout such vulgarity out of my mouth."

Naruto climbed onto the table and swung his legs over the edge, dangling them. "You're hanging with us now, so get used to it!"

"This is a one time thing. I don't eat lunch."

"You're my buddy! At least eat lunch with us till the two weeks ends!"

Sasuke didn't know if he felt sick that day or what, but he actually didn't refuse. He looked away and rested his head on his hand. "Whatever, dobe."

Me: Abrupt end, I know. This chapter was kind of boring, I know. We can't get into the yaoi yumminess yet since we have to set the base for the plot first, I guess. Well, just wait for the next chapters.


End file.
